Unbreakable
by Doolie
Summary: Edward left her with nothing but her memories. Will her friendship with Jacob intensify or will Edward always have a place in her heart, never to be replaced? Can he come to realisation soon enough to save Bella? A story about their unbreakable bond...
1. Bella's Heartbreak

_Bella is living like she's dead. Edward had left her with nothing but her memories of him. Will her friendship with Jacob turn into something more as they bond? Or will Edward always have a place in her heart, never to be replaced?_

* * *

><p><strong>Unbreakable<strong>

_**Chapter One: Bella's Heartbreak**_

"I don't love you, Bella." From the moment he spoke those words, her whole world fell apart, as if a hole had punctured her heart. It felt like an iron grip had grasped it and tore out a massive chunk of her.

"Edward!" she called weakly, trying to follow but before she could reach out to him, he was gone, leaving the forest silent, leaves rustling where he had moved. She couldn't scream to him; her voice was broken, cut off by the lump she tried to swallow in the back of her throat. He wouldn't hear her anyway. He wasn't listening for her.

A wave of dizziness ignited her claustrophobic senses as the truth sank in. The trees overhead blocked out most of the sunlight, allowing only spotted shafts to shine through, the silence pierced her ears as her eyes searched hopelessly for a sign of Edward and the damp smell of the forest was suddenly overwhelming for her to bear. Her breath became shallow, lungs fighting for oxygen, her heart pounded like bass drums in her ears and her eyes darted, panicking, trying to find her balance before she fell. It was useless. With sweat breaking on her forehead, Bella collapsed, falling to the ground, clutching her heart.

The months which followed that fateful day were absolute torture. Up until now, she hadn't survived past a few days without him and to think that he was gone forever was just too much for Bella. Though she would always remember the exact words he said, she tried to dull the pain by blocking it out, leaving herself numb. She couldn't find a reason to be happy. What was she without him?

Pain flooded through her, as if her wound was bleeding from a fresh cut. She had to stop this. She couldn't think about him without the pain that always came afterwards, but she always found her mind drifting back to the image of his face. Bella wanted desperately to hold him, more than anything else in the world, to hold his angelic face in her hands, so cold, yet so beautiful. She wanted to breathe his scent, to lie in his arms. She wanted him here.

Torturing herself each day, she only lived for Charlie. He wouldn't know what to do if she was gone; neither would her mother. She couldn't bring herself to give them so much pain.

For the first few days back at school after Edward had left, her friends tried to comfort her, constantly talking and reminding her of the fun things they've done together. Even Lauren was slightly sympathetic. But as she withdrew more and more, they left her alone, one by one. Mike was the last but even he gave up on her in the end.

She was the living dead. Her face remained unanimated and blank, which scared Charlie. Despite his constant attempts to make her happy, she never left the statuesque state. She never smiled. The light had left her eyes and there was nothing anyone could do to bring her back to life. No one but Edward.

"Bells, you there?" Charlie was home.

"Yeah, dad", she said in a monotone, not bothering to sound happy. Hearing the steps creak as her dad climbed up, she climbed out of bed, and sat on top of her blankets. "Dinner's in the oven. I made lasagne."

He peeked through the door to peer at her, hoping to see her changed, happier, but he was disappointed. Charlie sighed. He couldn't bear to see his little angel like this. Believing it was all Edward's fault, he now hated him, constantly cursing the Cullens for making his baby like this.

Shuffling into the room, he perched on the end of her bed. Bella didn't make an attempt to welcome him, only staring at the wall with glazed eyes, her shoulders slumped, her hair tumbling down her face. Silence awkwardly stepped between them. Charlie had never been an emotional person and he never seemed to find the right words to say.

"Bella, you should go out more, maybe visit the Blacks. You kids know each other, I'm sure you'll get along fine. Jacob's a pretty cool kid", he urged. Bella didn't move.

"Yeah." It was all she could manage, before the memories of her afternoons with Edward in the woods and the images of herself with the Cullen family flooded her mind. _Where were they now? Did he really love me or was it just a lie? Why couldn't he stay with me forever?_

The good thing about Charlie was that he never lingered. He tiptoed out of the room, as if trying not to disturb Bella from the trance. As if on cue, the pain started. Bella screamed, clutching her chest, falling sideways and landing on her blankets. The edges of the hole burned like someone was holding a flame to her heart, searing it. Burying her face in a pillow, she hoped to muffle her screams enough to prevent Charlie from coming back up again. He didn't. She tried to make herself numb again, unsuccessfully. Breathing in ragged gasps, she tried to force air into her lungs. Beads of sweat clung to her forehead, threatening to roll into her eyes.

Eventually, the pain did stop but now her heart felt lifeless, as if it had been ripped out entirely. She had nothing left. She was nothing without Edward. As her breathing slowed, she placed a barrier in front of those thoughts, forcing it back into the corner of her mind, hoping it would never resurface.

She only wanted one thing in the entire world that nobody could give, apart from the person himself. Edward.

* * *

><p><em>This is my first piece of writing on Twilight so it's not perfect. If there's any improvements that need to be made, feel free to PM me. Please drop off a review to help me improve my writing. Chapter 2 is coming out soon. Thanks for reading!<em>


	2. Decisions

_Can Jacob tempt Bella into loving him instead? Or will Bella always hold Edward in her heart? Bella's decision changes everything._

* * *

><p><strong>Unbreakable<strong>

_**Chapter Two: Decisions**_

Sitting in Jacob's self-built garage, watching him work on his Rabbit, Bella wondering when was the last time she was as happy as this. It was before Edward left her. _Edward….he didn't want me…_ She didn't want to think about him, afraid that the wound that Jacob and almost healed would bleed again.

"I've just gotta fix the other wheels and work on the engine, then I'm done!" He looked up from the wheel he was working on and smiled at Bella, his silky hair draped at his shoulders. Bella shuffled across on the seat as he shuffled over to sit next to her.

"You're amazing, Jacob. I can't believe you're so good at what you do when you're so young," she praised. He smiled attentively back at her, his hand reaching out to hold hers, his face hesitantly leaning closer. Bella flinched. _What is he doing? He knows she shouldn't; he knows I still love Edward. Edward…_Thoughts rushed through her mind as she differentiated right from wrong. Edward had left her, telling her to forget that he ever existed. He had told her he didn't love her but Jacob, he was so much warmer, careful. He hadn't let her down yet. _Could I trust him to heal my wound? Am I capable of love again?_

"Jacob…" she muttered as she flinched away from his grasp. She didn't want to see his hurt face so she let her chocolate curls create a curtain between them. "I'm not…I don't want this." Seeing Jacob recline, a mask of hurt plastered on his face, Bella's heart fluttered. She didn't want anyone to suffer because of her.

"Bella" he whispered. "I would never disappoint you. I would never do what he did to you. I will love you like he never did." Not wanting to let this moment pass, he placed his hand on Bella's and this time, she let him. "I promise I will never hurt you, Bella."

"Jacob, please don't do this. I'm still hurting, I still love Edward, even though he left me, his whole family abandoned me. He will always have a place in my heart, even though he hurt me. I can't find a way to love another, at least not now and I'm not prepared to. I want to love him forever."

"I have patience. I can wait forever", he urged. Bella shook her head.

"Jacob, please. Let me have my way for once. I don't want to hurt you because I know even if I forced myself to love you, Edward will always stay with me. There's no way I can erase him. There's no way that my memories of him will ever fade. Please don't make me choose. Even though he's not here, it'll always be him over you. I'm sorry." Tears brimmed her saddened eyes, dangerously close to spilling over the edge. She wiped them away with the back of her hand before they had the chance to create a mini waterfall. "I think I should go. It's late. Charlie would be wondering what happened to his dinner."

He smiled then and his tone immediately lightened. "See ya Bells", he laughed, waving as she backed my orange truck from his driveway.

The light had started to fade and the sun, though covered by grey clouds was just visible between the rough greenery that bordered the road. Before she understood why, the pounding drums started in her ears. Here comes the pain, she thought. Although she anticipated the sweat, she didn't realise the nausea would hit her so hard, just managing to make it into her driveway before she had to grip her chest in desperation. Though breathless, Bella couldn't force her mouth shut before she screamed like she was being burnt to death. It was almost ironic how that was exactly what her heart felt like. Flames licked at her wound, searing the edges, making its mark against her broken heart. At least her truck somewhat provided her with a sound barrier that prevented it from reaching the house, where she knew Charlie would be listening. She waited for the numbness to wash over her.

She needed Edward. She _needed_ to see him. Her spirits lifted a little when she realised she could achieve this easily; just jump off the cliff that she saw the guys dived off in La Push. Simple. Deciding she would do this tomorrow, Bella dragged herself out of the truck and trudged towards the house.

"Bells, is that you?" yelled Charlie from the living room as she fidgeted with the front door. The television could be heard.

"Yeah dad, who else?" she replied, trying to sound like she wasn't in pain. "I'm gonna go down to La Push tomorrow, you know, just wandering along the beach, getting some fresh air." She waited for his refusal but none came.

"You going by yourself?"

"Yeah, I need some alone time."

"Okay honey, be careful."

"Yeah, dad, I will." She made her way upstairs before he could change her mind. _Yes! Tomorrow's the day. I'm gonna see him again, hear his voice, see his beautiful face. My angel. _With the thoughts of seeing Edward calming her mind, she drifted off to a peaceful sleep, smiling to herself as she anticipated tomorrow's adventures. _Edward, my darling angel. Edward…_

* * *

><p><em>That's chapter 2 finished. I'm working on chapter 3 now. Just a note: I really suck at writing dialogue so please excuse it if it doesn't flow very well. Reviews are always welcome Thanks for reading!<em>


	3. Determination

_Alice's vision allows Edward to see his mistake, but can he make it back in time to save Bella? Or will she die in the cruel hands of Victoria?_

* * *

><p><strong>Unbreakable<strong>

_**Chapter 3: Determination**_

Edward was sulking in the corner of the hotel room, propped up against the wall by multiple cushions. He had not a sliver of happiness left, not since he left Bella alone in the forest. He knew this was his only choice. If he had it any other way, he might have accidentally killed her. He was dangerous. _He wasn't good for her._

They had been living in Italy, in luxurious hotels for almost a year now, constantly moving from one to another to avoid attracting attention. This one was better than the others. Large windows framed the walls of the 36th floor, ornaments and antiques lined the shelves, magnificent curtains bordered the windows and advanced electronics littered the interior. It almost felt like home. _Home…where the green tree hid the sun, where the perfectly round meadow was, where me and Bella lay on countless afternoons. Bella…_

He shook the memory from his head and focused on what the others were doing. Alice was flicking through her mobile aimlessly, not looking for anything in particular, Jasper looked guilty, slouched next to her staring into space, Emmett wandered around the room, pacing, deep in thought, Rose sat across from Alice and Jasper, arms and legs crossed, lips in a pout. Even Esme had a sad longing look plastered on her flawless face. Perhaps the only "normal" vampire around was Carlisle. He hid his emotions well, immersing himself in his work but Edward knew he missed Bella. Everyone did.

_How long was this going to last? Will our lives just stay like this forever? Living in a hotel room for eternity? Would we ever be able to make a home somewhere else? Will we ever go back to Forks? No. I can't. I can't be near Bella. I wasn't good for her._ Questions lingered in his mind as he fought to keep himself from moaning in agony. He had been like this ever since they left, finding no reason to smile, no reason to do anything, no reason to live. _No reason to live…_

Alice gasped. It sounded like she was choking on something. Her eyes went wide as she zoomed out of focus, mouth hanging in surprise. Her mobile dropped to the floorboards with a clang and her body went stiff. Images flashed before her eyes.

"NOOO! Bella!" Edward screamed as he read her mind. Eyes burning, he rampaged around the room before Carlisle was able to talk him into calming down.

"What's wrong Edward?" he asked. A room full of eyes focused on the shaking Edward.

"Bella. She's going to jump off a cliff." Turning to Alice, his eyes were full of panic. "When will this happen?" he urged as he looked deep into her topaz eyes, searching for an answer.

"Tomorrow" was the reply. Without another word, Edward fled from the room.

"Where are you going?" Emmett and Jasper called in unison; a useless question. Edward obviously wouldn't reply. The screeching of car tires could be heard downstairs as a sleek black Mercedes raced towards the airport.

A million thoughts raced through his mind as he sped towards to airport. _Would he make it to her in time? Would she really jump? She couldn't. She promised. _He had seen much more than he told the Cullens. What Alice saw was much worse than just Bella jumping off the cliff. She had also seen a flame dance across the black water. How was this even possible? How could fire exist in harmony with water? There was only one answer. Victoria. Bella, oblivious to her presence will jump and Victoria would already be waiting for her, ready to ambush, ready to kill. He just had to make it back in time. She couldn't let Bella just die like this, not in the hands of that heartless savage.

If he was able to cry, tears would be streaming down his face, unstoppable. He couldn't eliminate the nasty gnawing that clawed at his chest; it was a possibility that it was too late. How could he have been so stupid leaving Bella without his care, out of his reach? He was irrational, irresponsible. How could he forget how easily she attracted danger? How could he force himself away so far that he was unable to reach her when danger stared at her in the face? He was an idiot!

Determination powered through him. _NO! She will live! I will make it! I WILL save her. She will not die because of that sadistic vampire. I will KILL her if it's the last thing I do!_

* * *

><p><em>This is a relatively short chapter but it seemed right to stop there. Chapter 4 will hopefully be published soon. Please review! Thanks for reading!<em>


End file.
